A Second Chance
by nymeriswolvesbane21
Summary: a one shot about a certain Character named rick.


"**Aiden I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Aaron soft facade grew dim. A slight ringing began to sound in his ears. He wasn't sure about where his feelings he had for her came from. The very moment they had met he knew she was the one for him. With these feelings also came nightmares. It was the same every night. A shooting, two people injured and one dead, upon waking he finds himself believing he was the dead one.**

"**I can't hide anymore the feeling I have for you, he slowly started, "I don't understand how or why they're there, but I never want to be away from you." Aiden looked towards him. She felt the same as he, although she knew why. He told her about the nightmares and how he wakes up with a sharp pain in his abdomen. Her bright green eyes soften as she got up and held him. It was painful for her to remember all that had happened in the past. Letting go of her intelligent brunette boy, she began her story.**

"**It all happened years ago. A boy came to the school and hurt a friend, put her in a coma. I never fully met her, she transferred when he came back and was never heard from again." Aiden sighed and shook with fear. Telling Aaron this story when they had just met, he was going to think she was crazy. "His name was Rick Murray. After he put the girl in a coma he was expelled. A year later came back, and everyone just hurt him and bullied him." She stopped when she felts the tears welling up. He walked to her, knelt down beside her and held her hands for comfort. "You look just like him, although you don't wear glasses." she whispered. Aaron sat there and let all she told him wash over him. All of a sudden he stood up.**

"**Why have you not spoke of this? That is one of the names from my nightmares." He raised his voice. Shocked she stood up and confronted him.**

"**You never told me that. If you had said something about the names being said, I was afraid you'd hate me or think I was crazy," She shouted, "The pain in your abdomen is where rick was shot." Tears overflowed from her eyes, running down her face. She fell to the floor weak from her own nightmares. **

"**I'm sorry I shouted, it's just... It's all so much to take in." Aaron apologized. Kneeling down he started to softly caressed her back. He felt a bump around her shoulder blade.**

"**Is that from Rick?" He asked knowing what it was. Aiden pulled her over shirt off to reveal a tattoo covering a scar. She rolled the bottom of her shirt up more smaller scars. Rolling her shirt down Aiden turned to Aaron.**

"**You've always been wondering why my guard is always up, and I think it's time to face my inner demons," The words flew out of her, "It wasn't Rick. It was my dad. In all honesty what Rick did to that girl was wrong, but he didn't deserve what they did to him. He proved to me he had changed." The tears were drying as Aaron lifted his hand to stroke her cheek. **

"**You never speak about your dad, now I guess I know why, but tell me how did Rick redeem himself from that horrible thing he did?" His voice was soft and caring. **

"**Well I was talking to my dad about moving to Toronto to be closer to my step-brother Spinner and he went off on me. Telling me I should never say things like that unless I want to get kicked out again." Shivers crawled up her spine, fear spread throughout her body. He'll be coming to find her. Soon. She thought to herself.**

"**I had everything packed and left late that night when I was sure he had passed out. He found me at the bus station. Stabbed me with a knife and gave me a black eye, almost broke my nose. I managed to escape from him to get on the last bus for new york." **

"**Aiden..." Aaron whispered. A knock came from the door. Immediately Aaron answered it. There standing at the door was a face Aaron only saw once. In one of his nightmares this guy was there laughing at him.**

"**Um hi, is Aiden around I have to speak to her." His voice riddled with confusion. Behind him was a blonde woman, just a little bit taller than him.**

"**Uh yeah, Hey Aiden someone at the door would like a word." He shouted. He could tell that the punk was agitated with the sound of his voice. Aaron assumed that this was one of Rick's tormentors. As Aiden approached the door she recognized who the two were.**

"**Spinner and Emma Nelson. What are you guys doing here?" She asked excitedly. Feeling the tension in the air, Aiden realized that her step brother and her close friend were looking at the spitting image of Rick Murray. Before Spinner could do anything the younger sister welcomed them in.**

"**Um I came to tell you I got married," Spinner said crossing the threshold, " Who's this and why does he look like Rick?" He asked anger rang in his voice. Aiden just looked at him and shrugged.**

"**Who's the lucky woman and to answer that question I do not know." She replied.**

"**Well the lucky woman is me, who is this guy?" Emma popped in. The tension was slowly rising, Aiden couldn't handle it. Letting out a big deep sigh Aaron motioned for everyone to have a seat. Spinner and Emma cautiously walked over to the couch.**

"**My name is Aaron. I just met Aiden last week and we've been hanging out a lot since." He sighed.**

"**But why do you look like Rick?" Spin shot off.**

"**Spinner that's not nice." Emma and Aiden shouted at the same time.**

"**It's fine guys really. I don't know why I look like him. I can however tell you for a fact I am not him." Aaron's charisma sounded clearly in his tone. That was something Aiden loved about him, about Rick. He was always so confident both of them. Aiden didn't believe it when he said he wasn't Rick. She knew that it couldn't be the boy from her past, but Aaron had a lot of Rick's traits. Whoever or whichever person he was she loved him, for him.**

"**Well congrats to the happy couple," Aiden said in hopes to change the subject, "I have to admit I'm surprised to see you. You haven't come around in a while." Spinner turned to look at his little sister and sighed. To him she looked like she had been worn away. Her bright eyes still shined with full force. Nothing ever truly hurt her.**

"**Things have been busy around the dot, then it exploded and I married Emma, I'm sorry." he chuckled as he pulled Emma closer to him. Tension finally going away, everyone eased down a bit. Over the hours they were talking about how their lives were going, schools, and views on life. As the jokes went on Aiden had felt the need to tell spinner about everything that happened.**

"**I have to apologize for something I did long ago." Aiden sighed. The room went quiet as they waited.**

"**I lied to you about not hanging around Rick back in school." Her words were silent. The silence dragged on as she waited for her older brother to say something. Spinner sighed and kept listening.**

"**I didn't know exactly where you lived at the time and I had a fall out with my dad," she breathed slowly thinking about her words hoping that it would make sense, "When I got here I had no where to go and was scared. I fell onto a door step and hit my head on the door. It was Rick's house. The last thing I remember before blacking out was him calling for his mom and them taking care of me."**

"**What has dad been doing to you?" Spinner managed to say. Emma looked like she was about to cry. Aaron was holding Aiden's hand supporting her.**

"**He did a lot of things to me. He'd hit me, whip me with chains, and even set my arm on fire. If I wasn't near a sink I might have lost my arm completely." Spinner just sat there trying to remain clam. For spinner that was hard, he had a heart of gold. If you started to hurt the ones he loved he would lose it. (That's why he kept hurting Rick.) Aaron thought to himself. Rick hurt one of his dear friends and could never change that. **

"**Why have you not said anything? THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WOULD BE TO TELL ME. WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM HURT YOU?" Spinner got up and started to pace the room.**

"**I didn't think you'd believe me spin. And when I got here it was late at night I didn't know what to do. Rick and his mom took me in and made sure I was safe. After a while I got my old high school to transfer all my stuff to Degrassi. That's why you got to see me everyday.**

"**Aiden you're my little sister even if it's not by blood. You should have said something."**

"**What happened after you were better?" Emma curiously asked.**

"**I stayed with him. His mother made up the guest room and said I could stay as long as I needed. After the shooting she told me she was moving and that I should look for a new place and so I asked you if I could move in. Remember?" Spinner shot his sister a surprised look and nodded his head. **

"**I've been meaning to tell you. I just couldn't find the strength." Aiden sighed. Spinner walked over to her, moved her dirty blonde hair out of the way, and saw the sadness in her eyes. Pulling her into an enormous comforting hug, Spinner whispered something to her, "One right doesn't change the past, but it helps to know that he was a changed person. As long as your safe now that's all that matters." **

"**He definitely was a changed person. Now I know why you always stood up for him," Emma stated, "You loved him didn't you?" Another question came. Aiden turned to see Aaron standing behind her. A look of realization upon his face. That's when she realized why they felt the way they did about each other. He was Rick, or a reincarnation of Rick, meant to be his second chance. The chance he never got.**

**Nodding her head, Aiden walked over and hugged him closely. Aaron hugged her back knowing exactly what to do now. He pulled away from her. As he cupped his hand around her face he moved closer to her. Next thing she knew his lips were against hers. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands moved from her face to the small of her back as he brought her closer to him. As they broke apart for air they noticed Spinner and Emma clapping.**

"**What do you guys say to going to a movie?" Spinner asked happy that his little sister finally found someone. Everyone cheered at the idea.**

"**First I want to dress Aiden." Emma squealed. The girls went up to her room of hers and Aaron's apartment. Looking through her wardrobe she found the perfect outfit.**

"**Put this on." She demanded**

"**I can still wear my gloves right?" Aiden asked cautiously. Emma simply nodded her head.**

**As the girls were finishing up Spinner and Aaron started to talk.**

"**So are you going to treat her right. You won't hit her will you?" Spinner asked. He had every right to be suspicious. Aaron thought about it. He had anger problems, but he could never hit someone he cared about. He then realized, that was the difference between him and Rick.**

"**I would never dream of it. If I did I would go find you and apologize and stay away from her until I believed I wouldn't hurt her." He said confidently. Spinner smiled knowing this was the truth. He trusted this man. As long as his sister was happy and safe he would be happy.**

"**Ahem!" Emma's voice rang. The guys turned to look at Aiden's new look. She was wearing a white tank top with a black vest, a denim mini skirt, black tights, black and white vans, and her gloves. Her hair was done in a beautiful waterfall braid. **

"**Well what do you guys think?" Emma exclaimed. She seemed to more excited about it then Aiden was.**

"**Well I like it sis."**

"**You look...beautiful." The words stammered out of his mouth. This was the first time he had ever tripped over his words. Aiden found it to be adorable, Aaron at a loss for words. She walked down the stairs and went straight to him. As soon as everyone was ready, they walked out to spinners car and went to the movies.**


End file.
